Eggnog
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Litwak's Arcade, and after work, Felix and Ralph go to talk, have eggnog, and exchange gifts with Vanellope and Sergeant Calhoun at Tapper's. Bits of Felix/Tamora.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wreck-It Ralph or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"The arcade is closed!" The cry rang out, calling to all of the gaming characters in the game _Fix-It Felix, Jr_. The video game's screen had a child looking through it, and along the edges of it were some sparse Christmas lights that Litwak had put up in hoping to make the arcade look right for Christmas. The child playing turned away distractedly, and all of the gaming characters let out a breath.

"Well, that was another day well done, you guys," Felix said cheerfully. The Nicelanders chirped up and down around him as he made his way across the roof, carefully balancing a homemade pie made by Mary.

"Ralph?" he called, leaning over the edge of the roof. "How you doing?"

Below him, down several stories, was Ralph. He was covered in video game, slimy, sticky, and dirty mud. Still, despite its grossness, Ralph sat up with a smile and merely started to shove it off. He looked up when he heard Felix's cheery yet sort of anxious voice. He knew why it was like that. They had a meetup to go to.

"I'm all right!"

"Okey dokey. Want to head to Tapper's, then?" Felix said quickly. He held up the pastry. "I've got pie to take!"

As long as it wasn't a chocolate pie (though Ralph had not started to dislike chocolate once more, he avoided eating it whenever possible), he'd be good. Ralph nodded, standing up, and wiping off the last bit of mud, said, "Let's go!"

By the time Ralph was around to the front of the apartment building, the front doors were already opened, letting out several bippity-boppity, cheery and chatting Nicelanders. They all noticed Ralph and waved him as they jumped up and down toward the train stop.

"Hey, Ralph!"

"Nice work, Ralph!"

"Another good day's work, Ralph!"

"Thanks, guys," Ralph said. He stopped as the Nicelanders moved on, and behind one of the bushes he pulled out what he had been hiding there. It was a little mint green package. He tucked it into the crook of his arm and looked ahead for Felix.

At the edge of the crowd came Felix, huffing and puffing, his hammer in his belt, a pie in one hand and a black, modern-y looking present in his other. While he was pink in the cheeks, he was very excited looking. The two of them were heading to the bar to see Tamora and Vanellope.

"Ready?" Ralph asked him.

"Yep, let's go!" Felix said. The two of them fell into step with one another. Felix had to take two steps for every one of Ralph's, but he didn't mind. They made their way to the train stop, where Ralph got an entire bench to himself while Felix squeezed in with the Nicelanders.

Once everyone was snuggled and settled in, the train started off with a tiny jerk before it ZOOMED! down the track. They whizzed through the electronic innards of the electrical cord. The Nicelanders chatted with each other warmly as they moved, something about Christmas and meeting up with some of the mushroom toads from _Mario_. Felix, sitting next to Q*bert, was looking very excited, almost on the verge of flailing. Q*bert could only look at him with a concerned look, and Ralph smiled as they came to their stop at Game Central Station.

Exiting the train car, Ralph hurried to Felix, who was waving goodbye to Q*bert, and said, "Quick, we've got to hurry."

"I know! I can't WAIT to see Tamora!" Felix said dreamily.

"Yeah, but there's also that security guy we've got to watch out for," Ralph said. The security guard was always keen on questioning Ralph, even more so now after he had escaped into two other video games. It was hard for Ralph to evade his attention, standing out at nine feet tall. He quickly looked around, and gasped when he saw the security guard pop up not four feet away from him.

"Run, Felix!" Ralph said quickly, and his large feet stomped as he ran through the crowded station.

"Wait, what are we doing now?" Felix asked, looking around Game Central Station quizzically. The station itself had dressed up for Christmas. Wreathes were on every billboard and map. Donkey King had dressed up as Santa along with Sonic and Amy, who was wearing bells. Mickey Mouse (from _Kingdom Hearts_) was wearing a Santa hat, and he and his companions were trying to make their way through the crowd.

Lights were strung all over the large ceiling. Christmas music was playing softly in the air. The gaming world loved Christmas very much, and they were all very excited today; the arcade had closed early, for it was Christmas Eve.

It was barely four o'clock, and Felix, losing sight of a dashing-away-Ralph, looked confused.

"Security guard?" he said to himself, and that's when the security guard turned to him and said, "Hey, you!"

"Oh, THAT security guard," Felix said with a smile, catching what Ralph had meant. His lips lost their curve, however, when he realized, "Ohh . . ."

The security guard came closer, and with a gasp, Felix ran as fast as he could to Tapper's train.

He was easily able to pass through the barrier and landed on the train, which Ralph was hastily calling to move.

It eventually did, and Ralph let out a sigh of relief.

"That was sort of, well, SCARY," Felix said, letting out a breath.

"Get used to it," Ralph said. Felix had never gone out of _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ but a few times before Ralph had gone game-jumping. He did a lot more now (seeing as he often went visiting his lovely lady, Sergeant Calhoun), but had never experienced a security review before.

"I'll see what I can do about that, then," Felix said cheerfully as the train pulled to a stop. The two of them, along with several other video game characters looking for a good time and a root beer, exited the train and eagerly headed toward the barroom.

The room, lit up with bright orange lights, was quickly being decorated by Tapper, the barkeeper. A Christmas tree had been pulled out from where it had been hiding during the day. With the kids gone now, the place lit up like a Christmas light. It was bright, cheerful, cozy, and smelled wonderfully of root beer, and was that eggnog?

Located in at the back of the room near the end of the last bar was the two girls that Ralph and Felix had appointed a rendezvous with.

Felix noticed the two and pointing, said, "Oh, Ralph, I found them!" With a giddy skip in his step, he hurried to the bar. Sergeant Tamora Calhoun was on one side of the counter while Vanellope van Schweetz, the peppy little girl rubbing a napkin dispenser with her jacket elbow sleeve in boredom, yammered, "You know, Stinkbrain and Felix SAID they were going to be here right after work . . ."

"And here we are!" Felix said, spreading out his arms in emphasis.

Tamora smiled her thin lipped smile as Felix said, "Hi, sweetie!" She moved over and he quickly scrambled onto the bar seat next to her. Ralph just came up to the bar as Felix nodded, sighed in contentment, and turning to Tamora, said cheerfully, "And how was work today?"

"Well, most of the kids, too excited for the holidays, lost the majority of the time. The troops were overly-excited. A cy-bug nearly escaped. I had to regenerate seven times protecting stupid soldiers who couldn't get their butts in order. It went rather well, I suppose," Tamora said. She gave Ralph a nod of acknowledgement as he took a seat next to Vanellope.

"Ralph, Ralph, Ralph, Ralph!" Vanellope said excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat. She was very, very happy to see Ralph, and was wearing a ton of peppermint circle candies in her hair for Christmas.

"Hey, kid," Ralph said.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"_I _was the most popular racer in today's races, and I won over thirty of them!"

"That's great, kid!" Ralph said, gently smacking her tiny palm in a high five.

"Yeah, wellllllll, I'm going to see if I can break that record," Vanellope said as she plopped onto the leather seating. She looked around, leaned forward, her eyes narrowing, her smile gone, and said loudly, "What does it take to get some service around here?"

"I believe you just have to ask," Felix said. He turned and called in a polite voice, "Excuse me, Mr. Tapper!"

Tapper came over, and Felix said cheerfully, "Can we have four eggnogs?"

Tapper nodded and hurried away. Vanellope looked a little confused as she fell back on her seat, "Eggnog? I thought we were getting root beer!"

"But it's the holidays," Felix pointed out.

"So?"

"I-I can call him back if you want me to-"

"No need. Princess here needs to learn that she doesn't always get her own way," Tamora said.

"It's a drink," Ralph said.

_"President,"_ Vanellope said pointedly. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, "But, I guess I'll drink this _eggnog_."

"Don't worry; you'll like it. They make it extra good here," Ralph said.

"Good, I was worried they made it extra bad," Vanellope said.

"You're real chipper, aren't you?" Tamora asked.

Vanellope looked up at her and said, spreading out her hands, "SORRY, but I'm getting pretty anxious, because SOMEONE was supposed to get me a present!"

"Kid, I DID get you a present," Ralph said, looking down at her.

"Oh good," Vanellope said happily, clapping her hands. She stopped and said, "Where is it?"

"What?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope shook her head. "You're awfully slow tonight, huh? C'mon! Where is it? Where are you hiding it? In your hobo hands? In your hair?"

Ralph immediately covered his hair with one hand, a slight frown on his face. He looked to Tamora and Felix and said, "Well, how about now?"

"Okay! Let's open gifts now!" Felix said excitedly. He looked to Tamora, shaking slightly with excitement, and she nodded, saying, "Might as well. Honey Glow here looks like he's about to explode."

"I'm trying not to. Which . . . is hard," Felix said, and he instantly turned and presented his gift to Tamora, saying, "Merry Christmas, my delightful cinnamon muffin."

"'Delightful Cinnamon Muffin?'" Ralph and Vanellope said, looking at each other in confusion.

"Hey, I'm working on it," Felix said defensively as Tamora unwrapped the black-wrapped package. She looked at it (it was a long box) and said, almost incredulously, "Has this been touched by enemy forces?"

"What?" Felix asked, perplexed.

"Someone might have gotten their grubby little hands on this thing, determined that the moment I open it, a bomb goes off or something. Very high tech and thoughtful maneuver," Tamora said, and she poked the box with her gun.

"Wait, what? No! I've been keeping an eye on this since the moment I got it!" Felix said. He pointed to his cheeks and said, "Look, now I have bags above my rosy pink cheeks!"

"Wow, now that's what I call dedicated," Ralph said.

Vanellope nodded from her seat. "You said it."

"So please just open it," Felix said, his hands in a cupping motion as he gestured to it. He straightened and said in a cheerier voice, "_I _think you're REALLY going to like it!"

"Okay, if you say so," Tamora said, and she opened the box and looked very impressed as she lifted out what looked like a very high tech and dangerous pistol. "A High-Power Pain-Inducer 1975." She cocked the pistol. "And with double bullet chambers." She turned to Felix and said, "You know, I DO like it. Thanks," and she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making his honey glow glow even more.

Vanellope, wearing a disgusted face at the sight, said, "Well, there goes my appetite."

"You won't be saying that when the eggnog comes knocking," Tamora said, smirking.

"Yeah, probably. Now, Santy Claus," Vanellope said, turning to Ralph, "what am I getting for Christmas?"

Ralph, noticing the name, adopted a gruffer voice by coughing into his hand and saying, "Have you been good this year?"

"Well, I helped my bestest friend defeat an evil tyrannical turbo video game character," Vanellope said. She smiled mischievously. "How's that sound?"

"Well," said Ralph, "I _suppose _that deserves something," and one of his giant hobo hands stretched out to Vanellope, and on the palm on his hand was a package.

Vanellope let out a very loud squeal and snatched it from his palm. Setting it between her legs, she ripped at it as hard as she could, and the paper was in tatters all around her within seconds. The top of the box was thrown off, nearly hitting Felix, who was being handed his own present by Tamora, and Vanellope let out the most excited, overwhelmed and overjoyed gasp Ralph had ever heard.

"It's-it's-" Vanellope could barely make out a word. Instead, her shaking hands drew out of the box a soft green helmet, the color of her favorite sweatshirt. It had white chocolate bands to secure it to her head, and the back had multicolored sprinkles scattered on it.

"It's so amazing - I can't even - THANK YOU RALPH!" and Vanellope threw herself around one of Ralph's large arms. Her little arms were only able to wrap around his one arm, but he didn't mind as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Well, I guess she likes it," Ralph said with a smile as he looked to Felix and Tamora. Felix nodded and then said excitedly, "Look what Tamora got me, Ralph!" He held up a new belt with an admiring look on his face. It was new, darker brown and had several more sections to hold more tools. He looked to Tamora and said, "This is JUST what I needed!"

"Well, all right, then," Tamora said. Felix looked at her with a smile as Ralph turned back to Vanellope, who had stopped trying to stop Ralph's arm's circulation. She looked up at him and, trying to recover, started to wave her hands in front of her face, saying, "Ralph - I can't-" and she let out another loud squeal and her hands started to go up and down in excitement.

"Hey, kid," Ralph said. His large hand reached out and gently patted her hands, saying, "You're going to break your wrists or something."

"I can't help it, Ralph!" Vanellope said.

"Hey, Bunny Rabbit, how about you give him the gift you've been rambling about?" Tamora said, leaning back in her seat.

"Oh yeah. That," Vanellope said, and she turned in her seat and picked up a package that had been on top of the bar seat next to her. A smile on her face, she said, "Hey you go, Ralph."

Ralph took the gift, and the other three watched in anticipation as he carefully unwrapped it. He took it out of the box. On his big palm was a tiny little pink note. He held it up and read aloud (the i's dotted with little hearts), "Hey, Ralph, tomrrow, before the next qualfying race, we're going to go to the cart bulding factory, and your going to make your own cart, so we can race togher! (I'm goin to beat you every time though no matter how grate your car is.)"

The handwriting was made out in crayon and there was a few grammatical errors and it was one of the best things Ralph had ever received.

"My own cart?" Ralph said, turning to Vanellope, who had a mischievous look on her face and a wariness of everyone looking at her for being so thoughtful.

"Well, YEAH," Vanellope said. She brightened and said, bouncing, "Maybe you can try to beat me in the qualifying race! You can race against me, and then I'll _beat _you!" and Vanellope's hands formed over an invisible steering wheel and made a sharp turn.

"Probably best I don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because _I'll_ be the one beating_ you_, therefore becoming one of the nine racers for the day, and then the kids playing my game will be annoyed I'm not there, and you know how the Nicelanders get when I'm not there in time . . ."

"They DO start to freak out," Felix said with a smile. "A lot."

"Well, you still won't beat me. But then at night we can go racing on our own, just the two of us," Vanellope said brightly.

Ralph smiled at her, thinking of trying to catch up to her through the paths of candy, mountains of chocolate and the forest of candy cane trees. It sounded delightful, really, and after a day of getting thrown off of a roof, flying over a finish line sounded like just the thing he needed.

He reached out and patted Vanellope on the head softly, saying, "Hey, thanks, kid."

"Hey, no probbbbblem, Ralph," Vanellope said, wearing a toothy smile. With her tiny hands, she gently shoved off his hand, saying, "Now let's not get mushy."

"You started it," Ralph pointed out.

"So?" Vanellope asked teasingly.

"So what?" Ralph asked, holding up his hands innocently.

"Ralph . . ." Vanellope said, slightly hunched over, one of her teeth sticking out of her mouth.

Ralph smiled at her and Tapper came up to the four of them in their snug little corner. He had a raised hand that was as flat as possible with the tray on it, and balanced on the dark tray was four large beer pints. Bringing the tray down to his height, he expertly sent them down the table, and they landed right in front of each of the four video game characters.

"Hey, thanks," Ralph said. Tapper nodded and hurried away to the next busy booth in the cozy barroom.

Each of the four took up their pint glasses filled with eggnog. Vanellope eyed hers with an inquisitive eye. She looked up and said, "Well, let's hope it tastes good."

Ralph smiled and held up his glass. Vanellope did the same, and then Felix. Tamora sighed and decided to join the civilians in their toast. Their glasses clinked together, Ralph saying, "To our happy holidays!"

"Sure beats last year's!" Vanellope said cheerfully. And without, they all slugged their eggnogs, leaving foam mustaches above their lips.

Ralph looked at Vanellope and said, "Well, that's an interesting accessory."

"Ralph!" and Vanellope fell back in a fit of giggles, making the rest of the table look at her with a smile.

And they stayed in Tapper's for a while, admiring their new presents, eating pie (which was fortunately not chocolate), and enjoying one another's company in the quiet holiday air.

******I figured that I'd make it non-complicated and just have four gifts involved with everything and not have Ralph getting Tamora something with Vanellope getting Felix something; it'd just be too many presents. Thank you for reading, and happy assorted holidays! **


End file.
